The invention relates to a honing machine for inner honing and outer honing with which thin-walled pipes can be machined on the inner side as well as on the outer side simultaneously or sequentially. However, on this honing machine conventional parts such as piston rods can also be machined only on the outer side and long pipes can be honed only on the inner side.
When the pipes to be machined are to be honed on their inner and outer surfaces, a simultaneous machining of the inner and outer surfaces is of great advantage. Such a machining process can be realized with the honing machines according to the invention in the vertical direction as well as in the horizontal direction.
DE 28 56 623 C2 discloses a horizontal honing machine for outer honing of shafts. The shaft is clamped in a spindle unit with rotary drive action and a tail stock. During machining, the shaft carries out a rotational movement. The tool is moved in longitudinal direction and feeds the honing stones radially. The long stroke movement of the inner honing tool is superimposed with an oscillating movement of the honing stones that is also coaxially oriented so that a wave-shaped course of the honing traces is generated. In this way, the material removal efficiency is to be increased significantly. This honing machine is exclusively designed for outer honing of piston rods and does not allow for conversion to inner machining.
German utility model G 88 14 248.5 discloses also outer machining of cylindrical bearing pins wherein however the entire kinematics of stroke, rotation and central feed movement is performed by the inner honing tool. The workpiece itself is at rest.
In the book “Grundlagen and Anwendungen des Honens” (translation: Principles and Applications of Honing); author Gerhard Flores, Vulkan-Verlag, Essen, Germany 1992, ISBN, 3-8027-2904-8, on page 119, an outer honing process on a vertical honing machine is disclosed. A conventional honing machine is illustrated with which honing can be performed on the inner side as well as on the outer side of a workpiece. However, this is not possible simultaneously; the second machining step can be performed only after retrofitting. The outer honing tool is mounted fixedly on the machine table and the workpiece is supported by a double joint. The honing stones can be fed hydraulically or mechanically.